


Sleep and Movies

by asexysteve



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: Lance and Keith watch a movie in space. It's literally just fluff.





	Sleep and Movies

Nobody ever really knows how Pidge accomplishes the magic she can work with her fingers and a computer, but nobody complains either. She's managed to somehow find an entire collection of Earth movies and series, a veritable triumph of human creativity filled with a variety of genres that'll make anyone happy. 

Lance takes advantage of the trashy telenovelas, absorbs himself in Rosita's never-ending dilemma over the love of her husband or his evil clone who somehow treats her better. It's just nice to hear Spanish in the gaping expanse of space where he doesn't have to listen to the tinny translator speaking dispassionate Spanish in his ears. He misses the rolling poetry and lyrical passion of his first language, had cried the first time he recognized _Espina_ in the series collection and turned it on to hear Spanish filling the small bedroom he calls his own.

But he's not there tonight. He's in the lounge, comfy in sleep pants and an a-line shirt with a just as comfortably dressed Keith pressed into his side as they look for a Disney movie to watch. He'd wanted something wholesome, sweet and fun and colorful to watch. And Keith hadn't cared as long as he could lean into Lance and have his scalp scratched. 

“There's Coco,” Keith murmurs, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the projected menu. “You love that movie.” 

Lance likes Keith like this the best. He's soft and peaceful and just so content. He likes listening to Lance's telenovelas, likes hearing Lance whisper in his native language even though he barely understands one in ten words. He likes that Keith wants the physical affection that Lance lives for- he'd been terrified that he would have to contend with Keith's prickly hands off attitude in intimate situations. But Keith liked soft touches and cuddles.

“Want to watch it in Spanish? It's good practice.” 

“I'm gonna fall asleep,” Keith promises. 

“That's okay.” Lance shrugs a little before shifting deeper into the loveseat they'd co-opted. Keith's hand is tangled in Lance's shirt, resting on his stomach as they get comfortable waiting for the movie to start.

It really doesn’t take long for Keith to fall asleep, soft snores escaping him as he snuggles into Lance’s body. Lance can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face, letting himself enjoy this. It doesn’t take him long to follow Keith into sleep either.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind! It's my first Voltron fic.


End file.
